Time passing by
by XxOnyxButterflyxX
Summary: What would have happend if Valkyrie ended up in a world where time passed a lot quicker? set during kingdom of the wicked


_A what if story on the idea that the world valkyire shunted to had a different timezone. A few hours in ours was a lifetime in hers. Implied valduggery. _

* * *

_"what the hell is going on? Skulduggery? Everything's disappearing. What's wrong with-" _

Those were the last words she said to skulduggery pleasant. She still missed him, nearly five years on. Missed his voice, his teasing, however she already became used to the idea it will be a while before she sees any of her friends again. After all, she was a general now of the resistance against mevolent's forces. She was doing good, no doubting that. This was what skulduggery, ghastly and the other dead men were doing back in their day. Still, this didn't stop her from wondering what her mentor would think of her now, battled hardened, stronger, and after her surge a few months back, a fully grown elemental sorcerer.

Getting used to her new world was hard at first, The clothing the customs. . . even the people. However having a alternate version of Dexter Vex and the occasional sighting of this worlds (evil and twisted) China sorrows made her feel more at home.

She was actually starting to like it in her twisted other world.

And so time did what it does, carried on.

6 years… 7 years…. 10 years.

It was exactly ten years later that Valkyrie Cain killed Mevolent. After years of leading the resistance forces, she was able to sneak into the castle during a raid and stole the scpeter of the ancients from him. She stabbed him countless times, probably caught ownership of it on the first thrust, but she carried on. Fighting had become all she knew and cared for, after all, she had no family, friends. No mentor, to put her on the 'right' path.

But if you asked her she was merely doing it to honour the memory of her mentor and save innocent lives.

11 years… 12 years… 15 years…

Peace was something dull.

Valkyrie learnt that very quickly. Raids stopped, no more riots or strategy meetings. She would train and train, but what for? Sure, she took up the job of a sanctuary agent once they set up a equivalent version of it.

But apart from petty criminals, like the equally stupid but parallel scapegrace, nobody actually attempted mass murders or bringing back crazed gods.

They had to deal with the faceless ones to long for them to attempt that.

Peace, as Valkyrie reminded herself, was a very dull thing.

But peace was also a blessing. She spent her hours searching for a way back to him.

**…26 years… 27 years… 30 years…**

Peace never lasts long before. It didn't like normal. Valkyrie soon found herself cutting her out of control locks back into order again. She had to act solemn and remorseful _'to many people died already…' _and yet she couldn't help but feel that niggling sensation of excitement as she put back on her battle clothes. Tyrannt Grimm, a particularly nasty man they put into lifetime imprisonment escaped. He was so desperate to become another Mevolent she almost wanted to let him win, out of curiosity.

**…31 years…**

Valkyrie Cain lost.

She returned back to the sanctuary to find her friends slaughtered. The head of Tanith low rolled towards her when she opened the door to her office. She nearly fell over when she skidded in Dexter Vex's blood. Tripped on Ghastly Bespoke's right arm and found his seprate Torso.

That was the day that the once thought "controlled" Darquesse took over.

And learning of her counterparts feelings, became determined to paint the world in red for revenge.

**…60 years…70 years…even longer…**

Everyone was dead. Everything was dead.

Valkyrie lay in a river of blood, Darquesse's final victims. She was finally all alone.

It didn't take her long to realise that Darquesse let her win at last out of spite. Realisation of what she did came in waves. Everyone was dead. Screams of children and cries frail old people. The people who looked up to her. They were all there.

It was all dreadfully quiet. But blood dries and time passes by.

She stopped looking for a way back home, Darquesse wasn't gone forever, just for a while. The only way to kill her would be to kill herself, but each time she tried Darquesse came back to heal her and then left as soon as she was fixed. She couldn't face skulduggery now. She didn't want to hear the disdain in his voice.

Instead, She just lay there. For as long as she could remember. Listening, writhing in pain at the thought of what she had done.

Hating herself and her existence.

It was around a hundred years since her arrival, that her departure came.

She opened her eyes. closed them. Opened them. She froze.

"S-s-….." She tried to say his name.

She couldn't speak a word. Her voice cracked and it was sore with pain, the consequence of not speaking for so long. Valkyrie was never one for crying, but this time she couldn't help it.

A cry broke through the silence of sanctuary room. And thus answered the unspoken question of the past few hours for them. Where did Valkyrie Cain go?

Her clothes had been tattered and torn in age. She knelt there, nearly naked in tattered and blood stained rags that were once battle ready. She didn't care.

"Valkyrie…?" A voice as smooth as velvet brought her crashing back to reality. Her muscles moved on their own. Her arms latched onto him as she cried softly into his skeletal frame. She didn't break away from him. She couldn't care that they were in room being full of people. She just sat their until she was scoped up like a rag doll and taken out the room by him.

Skulduggery's blank gaze was watching her fragile form as she shuddered and made the almost alien mewling noise that occurred when she cried. He was sat on a chair in the corridor outside the Elder's office; Valkyrie slumped in his arms, tears streaming down her dirty face. He gingerly pulled her closer to him, cradling her tightly. He shushed her, desperately trying to calm her. Her voice cracked out a small noise he could barely understand "I love you… skulduggery. Please forgive me"

The flash of a camera went off, and he heard Ravel and Ghastly sniggering like little girls. He sat their bewildered, with the girl he loved confessing away whilst she slowly broke to pieces and his mind still chiselling away at the puzzle of the summer of lights. 'I really need a holiday' he agreed with himself.

* * *

Sorry for the poor quality, It was written really early in the morning when i should have been studying for my exams.

Based on a pretty scary dream i had when re-reading kingdom of the wicked.

R&R~


End file.
